Hungry For Icecream
by NetsirkBlue
Summary: A story from Kiwi's perspective. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Hungry For Ice-cream

Kiwi's story.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Code Lyoko.

The rabbit ran like an ice-cream truck whining as it went. Feet fluttered beneath my slim body falling in a constant motion, it was only seconds away. My tongue lolled from my mouth drool cascading rivets as I went along. 'Here magical ice-creaaaaaam bunny! I just want to be y'u frieeeeeennnnnd!' I was delusional with hunger,

Barking, barking.

A voice came and the whirling music stopped, the rabbit flickered away. The cement disintegrated beneath my paws as full attention came focused solely upon the voice. "Kiweeeeee" Kibbles, eggs, I wanted ice-cream. The last fragile threads of my dream broke away as I lifted my head.

There he was, the boy I've known from that very first moment of light. My caretaker and protector, I guess it was a double deal.

I lugged to my feet and landed beside him in the center of the small dorm. Off to one side his snotty roommate was still sleeping giving me the urge to trot over there and pee but I didn't. Even if that guy was rude to me, him and my owner were best buddies, so doing that would be like betrayal.

--------------------------------------

It was just his footsteps, my paws, stepping through the acutely silent halls. Descending the stairs with small hops and he was looking about for any threats which have me sent away in an instant. The halls were empty tonight.

We came to the girl's floor a new scent flooding into my nostrils. It was like those candies Odd would never share with me, sweet fruity smell but at the same time like the flowers that puckered from the grass outside. I would be able to relieve myself, the doors were just up ahead, I began to run. I had to _go_. Closer,

Closer…

BAM!

I was seeing rabbits hopping around in front of my vision barks escaping my snout at their mocking. There was his voice again, insulting the flowery scent which flooded my senses. Turned out, I ran right into some girl's door. "What's _that_?" The way she said _that_ was insulting but I just stared blankly up.

"A figment of your imagination Sissi." I sniffed around her exposed ankles whimpering as pain struck me in the face. "Keep that dirty mutt away from me!" I remember the voice vaguely saying, then I peed. Upon the very foot which knocked me aside. She let out some sort of cry that made my ears itch. 'Stupid tree…'

-------------------------------------------

In my owner's arms he had bust through the front door as a new voice rung up from behind. "What is it? A giant beaver?!" The footsteps were coming this way, any instant now it be all over. Odd slid behind a tree, the thick trunk easily hiding his scrawny form as he slid down to the dewy grass.

I knew the importance of being quiet for only a few feet away 'Jimbo' stood.

It was a long while till the footsteps faded away and I was placed down upon my paws. He was laughing "you gave Sissi just what she deserved…" he glanced around the trunk with an amused smile as I trotted forward to some bushes. His tone changed and I glanced back "I can't believe she kicked you though…"

Tongue falling out of my mouth I stared…

When **was** he going to feed me?

--------------------------------------------------------------------

I know this story was pointless but I wanted to try and write from Kiwi's POV.

**Read and review **if you feel it was worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:** I decided to make another chapter to this story but it can end at anytime so whether I will write more then this is undecided.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Code Lyoko

--Kiwi's story.

* * *

My ears perked up seconds before darkness engulfed me, only a small slither of light meeting my beady little eyes as the lights flickered on. That girl, with about as much use as tree, told on my owner. That he was hiding a _dog_ in the dorms.

Just what was a **dog **anyways?

Was that suppose to be me?

No I was sure my name was Kiwi.

--

"Jimbo."

The voice had barked at Odd that his name was 'Jim'.

Well my name was Kiwi not 'dog' or 'mutt' or 'stupid' but that never stopped people from calling me those things. I envied my owner, he called people what ever he pleased with out fear of getting bit.

"Are you hiding a dog in here?" The man stepped in on my territory, his scent stinging my nose, ruining my space… I tried hard **not** to growl.

"Of course not… Jim…" I heard another now as legs passed by my drawer. "What's going on?" He must of checked something. "It's two in the morning… Odd… what did you do?…"

There was question in my owner's voice. "I don't know… Jim got some crazy idea that I am keeping a dog…"

"Who gave you that idea Jim?"

The scent was retreating. "That is classified, but this seems no more then the case of nightmare."

I turned my head toward the faint light.

"It must have been, now can you go so we can get some more sleep?"

"Uh… yeah, sure. But Odd, I'm watching you…."

"Yeah… okay."

--

The door closed once more and light blinded me. The light! I jumped out of my little 'room' and sniffed around Odd's still dewy feet. That 'Jimbo' sure was dumb, I stared up at my owner and released a soft bark.

"You better keep that mutt quiet or you really will get found out."

"He's just hungry. Isn't that right my diggity dog? You want food?" Food?! I could feel my stubby tail whacking the air again and again.

"Between you and that dog I have no idea how your parents could afford to pay for you both." Was all the muffled voice of his roommate said but I didn't care.

Crunchies!

He dug them out from the drawer dumping a large pile out for me.

It wasn't ice-cream but appetizing nevertheless. Even a bread roll was added to the stack, claimed to be saved from the last dinner. I gobbled it down in seconds. It hardly even touched my tongue but my tummy was happy.

I jumped up and lied down upon my owner's pillow. Now I could get some sleep.

* * *

**Read and Review.**


End file.
